Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang is an elderly, black and white wolf with green eyes. She has a yin-yang symbol on her tail. History The West Yin-Yang is seen with with some of the pack's pups when Lupis ask to join them. Yin-yang accept saying her favorite young wolf is always welcome. With that the pups insist on her telling story of her old life. She gives in and warns them not to come crying to her with nightmares. She tells the story of Vadar and his three sons including Rune hunting them down and killing them for power. She then asks Lupis what is wrong when she notices him crying. He claims it's nothing Fang comes and yells at Lupis. Yin-yang is not seen for the rest of the episode. Good And Bad Intentions She is seen looking up at Fang when he calls a meeting to welcome their new member, Milly, into the pack. She is at first happy about the idea but quickly changes her mind when she sees Milly is a cow. she is outraged and asked Fang if he's gone mad. Fang says not to question him and walks off. Thing Best Left Forgotten She is seen with a wolf, named Moon, and a unknown pup. Admirance Luna and Milly are asking if see knew about any meeting. She insults them calling Milly a piece of prey and Luna a waste of space. Rock jumps in to defend her calling Yin-Yang a corpse. She tells Rock to respect his elders. She is last seen walking away. The Meeting Rock watches Rune and Marra and states that there is no justice in the world, as he could not accomplish his goal of getting a pretty female to come home with him. He seems jealous that a wolf like Rune could get a female like Marra in his paws. Yin-Yang laughs, and comments on how she thinks there is plenty of justice. Rock sharply retorts for her to be quiet, once again referring to her as a corpse. As Fang walks past them, Rock hesitantly confesses to Yin-Yang that he is extremely afraid of him. The she-wolf tells him that there is no need to fear Fang, and that if he wants an alpha to be afraid of, he should watch out for Rune. Before she can explain why, Bone interrupts them. Yin-Yang does not appear in the episode until the very end, after the credits. Rock has been rejected by yet another she-wolf, and is whining pitifully. Yin-Yang takes pity on him, and attempts to comfort him, but Rock pulls away, telling her sharply not to touch him and that she stinks like old. Yin-Yang is last seen patiently sitting through his rant, looking rather irritated and bored. Trivia *Yin-Yang was the only wolf to successfully escape the Kingdom during Rune's reign. *Yin-Yang considers Lupis one of her favorite young wolves. Family |-|Family Members= Mate: : Moon : Brother: : Vadar : Sons: : Zero : : Phantom : Daughter: : Gri : Nephews: : Balder : : Apollo : : Kahleel : Great Nephews: : Erol : : Lupis : : Unnamed Pups: Great Nieces: : Aurora : : Tia : : Marra : Great Great Nieces/Nephews: : Relic : : Unnamed Pups : |-|Family Tree= Gallery Yin-yang and pups.png|Yin-Yang and the pack's pups Yin-yang and pups + lupis.png|Yin-Yang telling Lupis and the pups a story yinny's family.png|Yin-Yang, Moon and a unknown pup Yin-Yang, Moonscar1.png|An early picture of Yin-Yang and her mate Yin-Yang,Moonscar,Gri,Phantom,Zero.png|Yin-Yang and her family Moonscar,Gri,Yin-yang,Phantom,Zero.png|Death of Phantom and Zero Ep23P1 Yin-Yang and Rock.png Rock and Yin-Yang.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Royal Family Members Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Elders Category:Characters voiced by RocketMeowth Category:The West Characters Category:Good And Bad Intentions Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:The Meeting Characters